A Thief of Hearts
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: What if Italy was a thief? In this story Italy is a good for nothing thief who ends up robbing Germany's house! Then to be saved by The Awesome Prussia. What happens when two countries fall in love with the same person?
1. Chapter 1: Finding the scary and awesome

A Thief full of Hearts

Preview: What if Italy was a Thief? What if he was smarter than most people think? In this story Italy is a good for nothing thief and ends up robbing Germany's house! To only be saved by Prussia. But, what happens when two countries fall in love with the same country? Maybe, some competition? Or war?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

(Italy)

Italy had his eye stuck to this thing for months. He just couldn't get it

out of his head. _I have to steal that Emerald! _He thought, _if I do, then i'll be_

_able to get at least two months of Pasta! I'll never starve again! _Then, he

decided tonight is the perfect night to have a nice robbery. With the cool

spring breeze and no moon above the city of Venice, the timing couldn't be

better. As he waited till the night was still and no movement on site. He

peeked around the corner of the ally and to see that all the lights of the

Emerald keeping house was of, except, for one room on the bottom floor that

had the dimmest of the dim lights. _Probably just a candle lit. Its to dim to tell_

_if anyone is there though. _The young Italian thought.

He slithered his way to the house almost unnoticeable. As Italy threw

his grappling hook he kept his eyes on the candle lit room, not sure if

somebody was there or if anybody would suddenly look out the window to

see him crawling up the wall trying to rob them. He carefully and swiftly

climbed the wall with no problem. The walls were made of brick and not

very smooth so there was some good cleavage. When he finally got to the

room that contained the Emerald, his breath became soft and slow, his feet

on there toes, and himself as light as can be. He tip toed all the way to the

Emerald which was encased in an air tight glass seal. _Pfft, this'll be easy! _

_What silly person would do the worst type of security for something as big as _

_an emerald? _Italy thought to himself smiling with satisfaction. As he reached

slowly towards the glass he heard heavy footsteps coming this way, he

whipped his head quickly, making his curl bounce crazily.

He has to move fast before- "VAT THE HELL DO VOU THINK

VOUR DOING VOU ITALIAN FREAK!" a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, muscular

man yelled right at Italy. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Italy. _I have to get out of _

_here fast! Before this German eats me for a late afternoon snack! _Italy thought rapidly,

"V-ve, Please sir, i'm just a poor Italian trying to make a living! I-i didn't mean to make

such a racket! Please let me go!" He begged, but, it seemed like this German would not

put his guard down. _Ok, time for plan B. _"LOOK! ITS THE BRITISH!" That made the

German turn around and say, "VERE? VERE!" That gave Italy enough time to take the

glass seal off, grab the emerald, jump out the window, and nimbly land on his feet.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" screamed the German, then followed close

behind him. _Shit! So he's the cop kind. Well that sucks. _Italy ran as fast as he could.

Jumped over cars, dodged poles and bikers, ran through allies and streets, but it seemed

like this guy would not give up! _Oh man! I'm about to give up! I can't run like this _

_forever, and it seems like every heartbeat he just gets closer and closer. _Italy looked

around to see if anything ANYTHING that would make this guy stop following him.

But then- "Oof!" "Sh! Or do you want to get us both caught?" a voice said. As Italy

looked up, he saw a tall, dark figure that was covering his mouth. "Grr, vere did

he go now?" The German that was pursuing him said, and reluctantly heading back to

the direction of his house. The figure waited a few before removing his hand from Italy's

mouth. "Thanks mister, but, I have to ask, ,why did you help me in the first place?"

"Well, we're both the same right? One thief to another? We gotta help each other out I

guess. Besides, i'm to awesome to let a fellow thief get caught by that awful Germany."

the man said. "So, um. Do you have a name?" he asked, "Oh! Ve, i'm Italy. And you?"

"The awesome Prussia! But, you can just call me Prussia. I'll give you special

permission." he exclaimed, "Ve, so that mans name was Germany? How do you know?"

"Well, um, because i'm awesome thats why!" _ok, I seriously doubt that, but, whatever. _

_As long as i'm away from that Germany guy. He seemed scary! _"Oh." Thats all Italy

could really say without being rude. Even though he was just a thief he still didn't like to

be mean.

"Well, I guess I should head to bed. I'll just sell this tomorrow. Ve, goodnight

Prussia." "Wait!" Italy stopped right in his tracks. "Do you really have a place to sleep?"

All Italy could do was shake his head. "Then, um, do you want to come over to my

awesome place? I mean, just for this night, I don't want you to make it unawesome! It

takes skill and hard work to get it that awesome!" "Ve! Thanks Prussia!" Italy turned

around and gave Prussia a big hug of thanks. Italy could tell that Prussia was a bit

uncomfortable so he let go. He still couldn't see Prussia that well under the thick night.

Italy followed Prussia through rows and rows of allies until they finally got to the

back of one of the allies where a door was. He led Italy threw the door and to see a

small, dark room with one small bed, a sink, a mini fridge, and a half bathroom.

"Awesome, right?" "Mhm!" _Better than finding a quiet corner in a dark ally and curl up_

_into a little ball to fall asleep. _He thought. "You can sleep in my bed. I'm awesome

enough to sleep on the floor."

"Thanks." Italy said, finally getting to see Prussia's face. It was a pale face with

crazy, snow white hair, and piercing red eyes that seemed soft and quite pretty. _He's kind_

_of handsome, _Italy shook his head dismissively, _what am I thinking? He just a _

_thief-mate, helping another thief-mate out! But, why does he have to be so nice? The _

_other thieves are so hostile and cruel. They'll beat anybody up if they get the chance. So,_

_why this one? _As Italy thought about this he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Wondering

why this country had been so nice to him.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is my first story and i'm still working out all this stuff!<p>

I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short but I will work on that! Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Chapter 2 : Vhy Vorry About Him?

Chapter Two

(Germany)

When Germany reached home he was exhausted. _Man, these Italians can run _

_super fast! _He thought to himself, all alone in a big house with nothing else to do but

work. _I should probably get some vork done and then go to bed. I have a tight schedule_

_tomorrow and I need to get that emerald back! _As he thought of this, he automatically

went upstairs, did some of his paper work, put on some shorts, brushed teeth, and then

went to bed right away.

Germany had a dream this night. But not just a random dream about yourself

flying or anything about that. (You see, Germany doesn't really have dreams that much)

His dream was about that _thief_, the one who broke into his house and stole that emerald.

The thief with those gold-ish eyes, that hazel hair, with that odd curl, and small body.

_Vhy da hell did I think of him of all people? _He thought as he got up restlessly from what

seemed like only a ten minute nap. _Dat boy shouldn't even be robbing anything! He _

_seems so helpless. _As Germany was deep in thought, he was getting changed into his

uniform.

Then a chilling thought came into his mind, _Vhat if that devil of a thief got him _

_before I could? I herd that he's the most dangerous of them all! Vhat if that bastard gets _

_a hold of him! _Germany quickly buttoned up his shirt, tied up his laces on his shoes, and

ran outside to just abruptly stop. _Vait, vhy de hell am I even vorrying about him? No, _

_i'm just trying to get dat emerald back. _He assured himself. But was that the truth? Or

just another excuse for showing his feelings to himself? As he fallowed the path that

he chased the Italian, he looked around carefully looking for any sign he's somewhere

here, until he was right at the place where he lost him.

He looked to his left to see an ally that lead really far down. _I guess I didn't zee _

_dis before since it waz dark outside. _Germany walked down the ally and stopped at the

end and there were two sides, left and right. He followed his instinct and went to the

left. He followed the path and then took a right, a right, and another left, until he found

a door at the back of an ally. It was a faded green color and the door knob almost seemed

rusted. Germany slowly turned the knob, not sure who or what might be inside. Then, he

swung the door open and pointed his gun into the room.

All he saw in there was an unmade bed and some sheets and a pillow on the floor.

It seems as though the people that were here left in a big hurry. Germany looked around

the room pretty much everything that might've been here was gone. The one thing that

he did find was a small, yellow feather next to the sink. _Prussia! Vou sneaky bastard _

_of a bruder!_

I really apologize for my chapters being so short!

Its about 11:35 at night and i'm running out of ideas and fuel. I'd really appreciate if you

guys can, please review! I don't mind if its criticism! I just need reviews! It'll help me

with making better stories and chapters! Thanks so much! ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks to the Fluff

Chapter Three prt. 1

(Italy)

Italy was grateful for Prussia's hospitality, but, he couldn't and wouldn't

over stay his welcome. He slowly opened his eyes as he laid comfortably on

the soft mattress. _I can't remember the last time I had a bed to sleep in . . . _

he thought silently. As he sat up he stared at the albino thief that helped him

out with such generosity. Now this guy has sprawled himself on the floor

mouth wide open, and drool slowly slipping out of the side of his mouth. His

one sheet about a few feet away from his body.

_His body . . . _Italy thought blushing. _What, why am I thinking of that!_

_I'm not a pervert like that France guy! And why am I blushing? _He rubbed

both of his cheeks almost like he was trying to somehow shake the deep

shade of red off his skin. Note: France, aka 'the businessman of love', at least

thats what he calls himself, is pretty much a sex line dealer. He

pretty much get paid for supposedly 'matching' two people up just to have,

well, you know.

Italy got out of bed, picked up the black sack with that emerald, and

was about to open the door knob. _I can't just leave him without a thank you._

He thought. He eventually put the sack back down and headed over to the

small cabinets above the sink. All there was, was bread and some bits of

crackers. He opened the mini fridge and to see three bottles of beer and two

medium packs of what seemed like sausage. _I'm not sure how to make this_

_stuff but I can at least wing it. _

He finally found a small pan and started to fry them. "There! Done!"

he said quietly to himself. He set the plate of sausages on the table and

grabbed a beer to set down as well. _Now I can leave without feeling guilty._

If you were there, you would think he's the most content guy ever known

because of his smile. But, if you knew him well, you'd know there's at least a

hint of regret when he finally opened the door slowly, and as quiet as could

be, shut the door behind him.

Chapter Three prt. 2

(Prussia)

Prussia woke up to the comforting smell of wursts. He quickly opened his eyes

to see a pile of delicious looking wursts he'd ever seen. The Prussian jumped up and

devoured all of it in a matter of seconds. As soon as he saw a glimpse of the ice cold

German Beer labeled beverage, he chugged it down like it was a small glass of water.

"Man! This is the best breakfast i've ever had! Kesesese!" Prussia exclaimed! _I wonder _

_who made it . . . oh yeah, I let that Italy dude stay over. Maybe he made it. _Prussia turned

around to see his bed made and empty. "Eh, yo Italy! You here?" the Prussian yelled.

Even though it was a small place with only a bedroom with a mini kitchen and one

bathroom, but, thats just how 'awesome' he is.

_Where did this guy go? _He asked himself. Then he herd a small tweet from

outside and opened the door to see a small, puffy yellow bird fly right on his head.

"Hey Gilbird! Long time no see! Where'd you fly off to this time?" In response

the little puff ball tweeted two times. "Oh, awesome. So dude! You'll never believe what

happened yesterday! Ok, so it was like any other awesome day, when I decided to go

and snatch something pricey when these big dudes come over and tell me 'you know our

boss would like to have a word with you.' you know that big drug dealer guy that

sometimes works with the Mafia? I think his name was, was it Antonio? Yeah, Antonio.

So anyways, I was like 'hell no I got some awesome business to take care of' punched

the guys and ran off awesomely!"

At this time the bird was listening with tiny, black eyes. "You should've seen that

stuck up musicians face when I stole one of his 'precious' belongings! He was all like

'Ahh! My property! Give it back you arsch*!' I was surprised when he chased me for

three blocks. I would think that pansy would at least chase for five! Man, but it was so

funny! Kesese!" Now, the little puff of feathers was watching something in the distance.

"And then I have to bring this little Italian dude to my place so my brud-" Prussia

was suddenly cut off by a high _Tweet_! Prussia was confused but then saw what the

little Gilbird was chirping about. There, at the very end of the ally, was his brother, with

a gun at hand of course. "Scheibe*! Fucking military had to fuck up my bruder to

chase every crime or whatever! Thanks Gilbird!" He ran inside, and started to put

every thing on his bed. Everything.

Then, lifted his sheets up and tied them together to make a big sack of, well,

everything. And headed to the hidden door in the bathroom. I know, bathroom, right? I

mean, come on, theres only two rooms! Anyways, he pushed the little button behind

the toilet paper roll and the sink cabinet swung open and it seemed like the floor started

to melt into stairs leading down.

He quickly crawled in and when he finally was able to stand up all the way, the

cabinet doors swung back closed again. Gilbert started to pick up the pace, when he

finally got to a rusted door with his belongings, he swung it open and headed for the

roof. He peaked down to see his stupid brother go in his hide out and only minutes then

came out to find frustration in his brothers eyes. _Heh, he fell for it! _He smiled in

silence. "Mr. Gilbert, Group: High class Thief, tittle name: Prussia, our boss would like

to talk to you." A heavily hispanic accented voice which seemed to familiar.

Ok, so i'm having a major writers block so this is all I can do for now. I'm really sorry!

Reviews really appreciated! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Run!

Chapter Four

(Italy)

It was still a bit dim outside when he left. About six or seven in the morning. _Ug,_

_man this is the earliest time i've woken up. I usually wake up at ten or eleven, or when _

_somebody rudely wakes me up and yells in my face. _As he thought to himself he was

mindlessly walking to a path that he knew too well. Always going on it right after he

stole something. The way to the trade market for thieves, pit-pockets, and even some

drug dealers. They all go the same little hide out to trade or to do whatever those whores

do to whomever.

Now, whenever Italy goes there he always feels a little, unsettled. Just something

there doesn't seem right. Maybe its the cigarette smoke or the drugs that always seem to

cling to the air. Or maybe its just simply the people that always go there. No matter the

cause, he just doesn't belong. But, he did find a semi-reliable trader that gives him good

money for his, loot.

As Italy squeezed through the narrow walls, he strained his eyes to see what was

at the end. When he finally got there, there was a bigger crowd than usual. Some going

to that France's little 'match making' shop, others by this women's tent called Hungary.

She was a pretty decent person, despite her work. (i'll leave her job to your imagination.)

But most of them were in a big crowd shouting at something. _Probably just watching a _

_Cockfight or something else thats stupid and pointless. _After staring for a moment, he

walked around the crowd and past other people and sellers, through a small little tent,

and into the darkness. There was a little light so he headed towards it as usual. Up

ahead was a greenish-blue eyed man with blonde hair that was a little above his chin.

His face almost with a permanently stern look stuck on it. "Oh, it's you again. What do

you have for me this time?" the man sighed, "Um, just this for today, Mr. Switzerland."

Italy handed Switzerland the emerald. "Hmm, seems like a solid $85."

Switzerland handed him the money, "$85? Only that much? B-but ve it's so big."

"The reason i'm only giving you that much is because 78% of it is fake. Can't you see

the different coloration between the lower and left side of it? And the texture? Now get

out before I shoot you with one of my newly made shot guns!" Did I mention he also

makes and sells guns and other weapons? I guess not. Italy squeaked a little and ran out

with his $85 and into the market.

Hey, I did tell you he is only semi-reliable. The small italian stared at the crowed.

_Thats funny, usually crowds that big don't last that long I wonder whats over there. _But

before he could reach there someone yelled and Italy's eyes flew up towards the

rooftops. As he looked up, he could see a man jump right towards him. The man landed

right in front of him and said with a familiar voice, "Hey Italy, why'd you ditch me at

my place? Anyways, we gotta go, now!" Prussia grabbed Italy's wrist and dragged him

off, leading out of the little nook and into the open, leaving no time for poor Italy to

speak.

Panting and adrenalin almost kicking in, Italy only had time to take a quick look

behind him and then be yanked by Prussia again. What he saw startled him. Five big,

hispanic men dressed in suits were chasing after them, no, him. But why? As Prussia

and Italy were running past people and cars, through allies and doorways, the men

seemed to be gaining on them every time they took two steps. "P-Prussia, why are t-they

tryin' t'get y-y-you?" Italy to out of breath to ask any more questions like, 'who are they',

or, 'what happened while I was gone?' "Their just some stupid drug dealer's mutts trying

to get me to talk to there 'pack leader'." He said with no heavy breathing included.

Italy's eyes widened in fear, _D-drug dealers? W-what do they want with Prussia?_

_I sure hope he didn't do anything to piss off their leader. _While the poor tittle Italian was

filling his head with questions, he didn't notice that the Prussian suddenly came to a

halt. "Oof." As he looked up he could see Prussia glaring in all directions. Italy looked

around to see what he was glaring at, the drug dealer's henchmen had them surrounded.

Somehow these people seem too familiar. Maybe he saw them when, when, no, that was

long ago. It couldn't be.

"We simply asked for you to come with us to talk to our boss, now you've dragged

this little runt into things." The mans voice was drenched in annoyance and heavy

breathing. "Shit." Prussia whispered so quietly only Italy could hear it. "What do we do

now?" Whispered Italy. All there was, was the late afternoon breeze strolling in. No one

moved, it seemed almost as if no one even breathed. Then, one of them pulled out a

gun, then another pulled one out, then another. They have a lot of fire power, and it was

all pointing to them. "Now, are you going to listen now? Your little friend can tag along

also. We mean, he's going to have to since he's seen us." The hispanic man in the suit

creeped a little smile towards Italy. Italy looked up to Prussia to see him slightly nod.

"Great! Now fallow us." After the man said that, the other four surrounded them,

two in the back and two on the left and right, while the man took the lead. "Where do

you think they're taking us?" Italy whispered shivering ever so slightly, trying to be

brave, _trying _to not run as fast as he could away from the men, away from Prussia.

"I don't know, all we know is that they're taking us to their boss and who the hell knows

who he is." "Be Quiet!" one of the men said, Italy almost yelped if he had the choice

to. The men lead them back from where they came from until they eventually lead them

to a big, black stretch limousine. The man on our right walked over and opened the door.

"In, now." Prussia and Italy were shoved in. They had to keep they're heads ducked until

they could sit down. Three men out of the five came in the back and the other two went

in the front.

There was a little jolt, and they were off to wherever those men had in mind.

* * *

><p>Ok, so my dad didn't have internet for a while so I couldn't put this on! But its ok now!<p>

Cuz, tadah! You guys read the fourth chapter of my random story! Around of applause!

I really apologies for this taking so long! You know when I said I was having a major

writers block? Well, I was having a major writers block, and to make it worse there was

no internet! That meant that I couldn't write anything multicultural because 1) I'm

clueless to languages other than english. And 2) No google translator to help me out

: ( Again, I apologies! And, oh, wow, this thing is getting reeeaaally long so i'm gonna

stop talking now, ok? Until next chapter!


	5. Authors Note

Ok, so, I am NOT discontinuing this story! It's just that theres some things happening in the family that need to be sorted out and taken care of. Also, i'm going to be leaving to go to Illinois to see the rest of my family for Christmas. I hope I can update soon! I'm really sorry about making you guys wait so long and then get you all exited but then disappointed because this is just an authors note! Happy readings, Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanuka! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! ^.^


End file.
